Coming Back
by Vampire Breath
Summary: A sequel to TRAPPED IN MIDWAY,Tarika is getting back her Abhijeet...
1. Sweet Soup

**A/N: Well this story is on a very soft pace so read it on your own risk because I do not know that would you like it or not. The theme is that one and a half week has past after the scenario of gun is still a little bit disturbed and its natural in his case. Tarika wants to bring him back but she is allowing him to take his time. The problem is just not with him it is also with Tarika , because she was still unable to overcome the circumstances of past. Both of them were not behaving in a manner that they used to, there was a wall built between them not only the way they cuddled with each other but the way they used to talk to each other and the warmth in their together ship. But he is coming back and that warmth is coming back.**

**It is evening time approx 6:30 pm, Tarika just came back from the lab.**

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, fixing her hair in front of her left shoulder she searched for him. She went inside the bedroom but did not find him , she put her purse on the bed and went outside.

Calling his name not so loud but not even low, She walked passed the gallery and found him the other way to the curtain on aluminum patio. She slid the patio door and went towards him.

" Abhijeet! Mein tumhe kab se dhoond rahi thi", she said while setting her hair behind her ear.

" oh hello Tarika, wo mein andar bohat bore ho gaya tha iss liye yahan a gaya, you know for thorra change.", he explained.

" wo toh theek hai lekin tum yahan kya kar rhe ho", she sat on the lawn chair besides his chair.

" hmmm… kuch khaas nhn bas photos dekh raha tha", " kis ki?", she asked.

" Shreya ki birthday wali, jo hamari ghar mein celebrate hui thi, Shreya toh uss case ki wajah se apni mom ke paas ja hi nhn saki thi na toh hum ne uss ka birthday celebrate kia tha", he told her while showing the photos.

"achhaw wo, bohat maza aya tha na or shreya bhi khush ho gayi thi", she got excited while saying so. " wese yeh ap kis ke tab par photos dekh rahe hain", she asked him while pointing the tab in his hand.

He started in an explaining tone," uh… yeh … yeh toh tumhara hai,lekin kabhi kabhi mein bhi toh use kar sakta hun na or wese bhi mein bas photos hi dekh raha tha, or or bhool gayi party mein tum ne mujhe hi toh photographer banaya tha toh mera thorra toh haq hai na apni banayi hui photos dekhne ka."

" ok ok mein toh bas wese hi pooch rahi thi, achha yeh batao kuch khaya?"

" tum kuch chod kar gayi thi kya khane k liye?"

" han chorra than a, digestive biscuits, thorra soup tha or sandwich bhi tha….."

He cut off her " sandwich tha wo bhi plain fruit jam ke saath"

" han toh mein wahi keh rhi hun….", " Tarika mein poore hafte se yeh sab kha raha hun ab yeh sab dekh kar bhook kahin udd jati hai…", he told her like a child tells to her mom.

" acchaaw kahan udd jati hai mujhe batao mein pakad kar lati hun", she laughed loudly and he grinned at her so she shut her mouth but was still unable to stop chuckling.

She started again, " theek hai toh aj sweet soup banati hun thorra taste change ho jaye ga".

She stood up and went inside. He was still sitting there and wondering that what will happen when he will taste the SWEET SOUP.

After getting changed she went to the kitchen and started cooking something, he came before her and stood besides her.

" kese banta hai sweet soup?", he whispered in her ear.

Firstly she shivered as he unexpectedly said something coming very close to her , then she turned a little to reply for his question " pehle kabhi banaya nhn hai lekin abhi try karti hun"

" oh toh matlab ab yeh forensic doctor apne saare experiments mujh par hi kare gi aj sweet soup hai kal kahin cyanide soup na ho", he spill out, leaning over the counter.

" kahin tum meri cooking ko toh judge nhn kar rhe?", she asked him in a deep voice just focusing him from the sides of his eyes.

He stood back properly, "NOT AT ALL" , he pressed his words.

" phir theek hai", she concentrated back on her soup.

He opened the upper cabin and searched through the packets and grabbed one. She recognized the crispy sound of crisps wrapper and she quickly snatched the packet from his hand.

" tum yeh bhi nhn kha sakte"

" kyun", he said totally demanding.

" bas nhn kha sakte", she said plainly.

" mein khaun ga", he declared.

" mein tumhe dun gi hi nhn or yeh akhri packet hai", she gave him the knowledge.

" Tarika mujhe packet de do"

" nhn"

He moved towards her and she stepped back and they continued to do so until she bumped into the counter and he said, " dekho ab tum CID ke kabze mein ho bhagne ka koi rasta nhn hai packet mere hawale kar do"

" mein CID se nhn darti", she hid the packet behind her.

In some means the flirt plus naughty Abhijeet was back and he looked at her in the same way and pulled her close just keeping his wound in mind and locked his hands behind her , grabbing the packet from her hand.

" dekha CID se koi nhn bach sakta", he had a triumphant look.

She looked at his smiling face and the way she smiled was the purest one in the past days as she was getting back her Abhijeet in a way, He looked at her continuous smile and wondered why is she smiling and then he calculated that some how he was acting normal but still he was a little bit in the trap.

He removed his hands from her waist and softly left her and moved back, he was unable to look at her and she was unable to control her giggles on his expression. He put the packet on counter and rushed out side.

She laughed quietly though its impossible but she managed and she continued her work. After sometime she came out of the kitchen with her SWEET SOUP.

He seemed more attentive and sat properly on the chair ( he was again in the backyard and time was around 8 pm)

She put the bowls on the front table and sat on the chair besides him.

" mein taste karun", he was excited about the sweet soup.

"yeh lo", she gave him the bowl.

He with great interest ate a spoonful and when he savored the soup his excited expression turned into an expression of 'what the hell'.

" Tarika iss ka taste toh roz wale soup jesa hi hai", he sang in a way.

As if she knew not " nhn toh aj iss mein mene spring onions dale, pehle wo nhn dalti"

Again he looked at her like an injured lion, " Tarika mein itna excited tha", he put the bowl back on the table and sat back with a thud with a sad face.

" Abhijeet! Yeh sweet soup hi hai …", she emphasized her point.

" or kese?", he tried to inquire.

" aj na mene ( she said singing her words) iss soup ko bohat hi zyada pyaar se banaya hai or iss mein bohat saari sweetness dali hai toh yeh sweet soup ban gaya na , lekin tumhe toh sweetness feel hi nhn hui."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back on the chair and with a disappointed face. Abhijeet looked at her and was feeling very bad that he did not appreciate her effort of making sweet soup. Slowly he picked up the bowl and started eating.

" wese mene pehle notice nhn kia tha sweetness toh bohat hai."

She looked at him and saw him eating the soup and smiled dryly.

" or sweetness itni zyada hai ke ab mujhe diabetes ho jaye gi", he continued.

She looked at him again and he was trying to show that he is really loving the soup.

" Abhijeet itna drama mat karo", she said smiling.

"acha!", he put the bowl back and smiled at her.

She laughed at his behaviour and slapped him lightly on the shoulder,he gave a look like he is really hurt.

" wese mein tumhare liye or bhi kuch layi hun"

" kya…", he asked without any excitement.

" tum excited nhn ho?"

" phir kuch iss soup jesa hoga toh…. Nhn nhn mera matlab kuch phir itna sweet hua toh mujhe diabetes ho jayi ga na", he corrected his words.

" nhn kuch sweet nhn hai"

She gave him the packet of crisps which he left on the counter.

" abhi tum kaafi theek ho gayi ho or crisp toh kha hi sakte ho kyunke yeh sour cream flavor hai zyada spicy nhn hai"

He was so delighted that he snatched the packet from her hand and stood up, she also stood up. He quickly grabbed her and hugged her so tightly that he forgot about the pain of his wound and she was exhausted.

" thank you tarika…! I love you"

He kissed her cheek and again hugged her, he did not even give her time to hug back because she was squeezed by him.

He left her and started walking inside.

" kahan ja rhe ho"

He thought for a while and then a naughty smile appeared on his face saying," apni neighbour hai na Priya uss ke saath share kar ke khaun ga", while saying so he left.

Tarika was standing there, angry on his statement but then happy and smiling that her Abhijeet is _COMING BACK._

**A/N: If any ideas and thoughts to write another chapter in this sequel please tell me because I am short of ideas ( short of ideas just for this sequel otherwise my chotta sa brain is over loaded with fluffy ideas bas pen down karne ka time hi nhn milta hai ) and I really personally want to write another chapter of this story because I have one more holiday for Eid and I am free so I would love to write. Btw review for this one…..**


	2. Intensity of Blue

'**Intensity of Blue'**

The night was quiet, the weather was mild accompanied by the cool breezes of the last days of October. Still the sky was clear and the full moon was at its zenith.

He was not a man who would find his wife more pretty in colors like red or black, in fact according to him when ever she wears deep blue and white, his curly beauty is the prettiest thing in the world. That night she was wearing something like that .She was wearing a plain blue sari with her all time special hair style, It had been a long time since he had praised her in his own way whether her work or her dress, anything. He wanted to do so but somehow he was hesitant to come back as whole . A package which she got as one husband who is many in one package, the one who is intelligent, quite handsome, caring, loving, brave and most of all, all these qualities are packed up with the wrappers of boasting, praising and flirting and these things were lost inside the package.

He was in the kitchen preparing coffee for her, approx two weeks have past the shot scenario and now his condition was quite stable. He poured the coffee in mugs and went inside the bedroom where she was inspecting some forensic reports. She had a headache still she had to do lots of work.

Quietly he sat besides her on the bed and took the mug in front of her, she looked at the mug and got hold of it.

"abhijeet tumne kyun..."

" le lo", he shut her up.

" thanks", she said.

" hmmm", his reply.

She sipped her coffee and felt the flavor of it and the soothing effect in fatigue. Her headache was lightened a bit.

" coffee achhi hai", she admired his coffee which was unusual in their regular days.

Firstly he looked at her and then replied, " thank you"

Another couple of some quiet minutes, meanwhile their coffee was finished. He put his mug on the side table and again examined her from top to bottom, she was sitting in the bed with her back rested on bed head and legs stretched and crossed over each other and files on her lap.

" umm…ummmm bohat busy day tha aaj?", he tried to strike a conversation.

"han..", she replied without blinking from the file.

" wo….", he was about to say something but then refused the idea and sat back.

After some ten minutes she closed the file and put them aside, resting her head on the bed head and closing her eyes she said, "bas ab or kuch nhn study kar sakti, its already to much"

He looked at her and again started looking down, " jab mein har waqt romantic mood mein hua karta tha toh kehti thi ke Abhijeet kaam hai kaam hai! Or ab kaam hi nhn karti hai, huh!", he murmured under his teeth.

" kuch kaha tum ne", she opened her eyes a little.

" nhn mene kuch nhn kaha"

She closed her eyes again and starting ruffling her own hair, to sooth her head. He looked at her and started to stare at her thoughtfully, he found her so cute and natural in the condition and secondly she was wearing one of those colors he was unable to resist, after gathering much courage he started.

" wese …..aj tum bohat achhi lag rahi ho…", he completed his sentence.

She sat back properly looking at him with wide eyes.

" aise kya dekh rahi ho mene sach hi toh kaha"

" tum theek toh ho na abhijeet!"

" han or yeh jo tum bar bar…. aise baalon ke saath ( he pointed at her hair) ….ke saath khelti ho wo na kiya karo…"

" kyun", she raised her eyebrows.

" kyun pata nhn lekin banda distract ho jata hai jab tum aise karti ho, important kaaam se dhiyan hat jata hai kyunke tum kuch zyada hi cute lagti ho", he completed his sentence with out any exciting expression and in a very plain , deep and hesitant tone.

"tum kya important kam kar rhe thhay?"

" mein...mein apni baat nhn kar raha generally keh raha hun!"

As she knew what he meant, she blushed cutely as he said the whole thing and she wanted to laugh loudly on the way he praised her.

" or aise blush bhi mat kiya karo", he added in the same tone.

She asked tentatively, " wo kyun"

" arrey har cheez ka reason zaroori nhn hota", he pressed his point.

" phir bhi tum hi kehte ho ke CID mein reason or evidence par believe karte hain or abhi tum hi reason nhn de rahe ho, kese officer ho tum!"

Now when she tried to judge him as an officer he spilled out " kyunke aise lal lal ho kar tum … tum…. Bas mera dil karta hai ke tumhe hug karun…"

" toh kar lo", she sang loudly.

" hayyien….."

" nhn.. achha... mera matlab... kuch nhn"

He led out a sigh as he accomplished his mission of praising.

She stood up and went towards the window and closed it half to lessen the wind pressure, she was standing there with her eyes fixed on the plants in the backyard, which she had grown. He walked behind her and stood besides her.

She felt him, " abhijeet dekho yeh wala plant kitna bada ho gaya hai", she said happily.

"hmmmm", he answered.

He was looking at her and don't know why but that day she was really irresistible for him. He swiftly moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pushed himself close to her, when she realized his presence close to her she was shocked and the other moment when he borrowed his head in her neck , she literally shivered but then she smiled softly and put her both hands on his arms. He was standing there hugging her and his eyes closed, she was the same with a very secured and warm feeling she was covered in his arms. The shades of her blue sari reflecting on the window glass in moon light, after sometime Tarika tried to move out of his grip.

" abhijeet, ab chorro na", she whispered.

" abhi nhn"

She twisted a little in his arms facing him as the pallu of her sari swayed around his face not letting him to concentrate fully on her face, he harshly grabbed the cloth and twisted that around his arm fully until the way it touched her body so that it could not disturb him any more. She again tried to move but this time he grabbed her even tightly and closely.

" pata hai tum iss deep blue shade mein bohat achhi lagti ho", he whispered close to her ear.

" thank you", she replied blushing and setting her hair behind her ear.

As she moved a little , she hit his wound and an expression of pain appeared on his face as still some pain was to be healed.

" oh sorry", she started patting his chest lightly as it would work.

He looked at her and smiled. He felt her cheek with his palm and moved her hair behind,he moved closer to her and she did the same. Moving very close to each other, just after some five seconds he cut the wind between both their faces and passing the distance he locked her lips with his. She closed her eyes at his touch and kissed him back in the way she wanted to kiss him in the few past days.

He broke apart from her and moved a little bit away.

He just looked at her and went back to the bed. She came and sat besides him, resting her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her. Sitting there for a while they gathered back their lives and their passions and in a moment he softly started to tickle her arm and she swirled around with giggles.

"abhijeet…!"

He continued and then she pushed him lightly and dragged herself to a side. He dragged himself close to her and started to stick with her with his small plans and flirts.

He was back…

**A/N: Well this was quite boring I think but today when I wore deep blue, I thought about the intensity on this color and I tried to write something inspired with this colour.**


End file.
